What you Crave! : A Drabble
by myloveiskyo
Summary: Hell, when Ichigo's hungry, the boy will eat any damn thing! oneshot


It had been a month and Grimm hadn't as much as laid a finger on Ichigo. Well, actually he was laying more than just fingers on the young redhead it just so happened that something else had taken place of their sex volleys because he had developed a new interest. He seemed to be taken with the idea of _always_ tying the young shinigami rep up. With quite the erotic twist no less. His ties were elegant and gave him quiet satisfaction in the fact that Ichigo even let him do the shit in the first place. Grimmjow was like a quiet storm when he was like this. And even though Ichigo was reluctant to follow his lead he even got into it.

But now, Ichigo was past the trying stages and all he wanted was sex. He was becoming fitful, anxious and frustrated at the lack of perverse inclinations from his blue-haired enemy lover. Ichigo maybe strong, courageous and proud but he was not above begging at this point.

"Grimm...".  
"Grimm..."

Grimm looked at Ichigo as he continued to his task but said nothing. He smirked when he saw that Ichigo knew he was being vulnerable. He slid his fingers into the shinigami's hair. He pulled his head back to exposing Ichigo's Adam's apple. He sucked the boy's neck with a purring moan vibrating against his throat. Ichigo's eyes closed as he panted shallow breaths. He only opened them when Grim pulled away again.

"Grimm...please." He said in a low hoarse whisper. Eyes glassy with hunger gazed.

"Please what? I'm simply enjoying the gorgeous view!" The blue-haired man said coyly.

"I want you Grimm. I want you so bad it hurts!" Ichigo said as he squirmed against his current binds. His breath coming in rough gasps from his bound torso.

He wanted to touch the plush menace but couldn't. Grimmjow had him all a huff, displaying such a lewd and pretty picture in his sexual madness. The energy from his reiatsu traversed the room around them with the potent air of lust.

Ichigo sat in the middle of the room, tied to his desk chair. Grimmjow tied him so that his humiliation and lust were one and the same. Legs splayed apart, each leg tied to its corresponding chair leg. Wrists bound in soft hemp to each corresponding bronze taut thigh. The muscles throughout the bronze skin would contract and flex every so often at Grimmjow's moving nearer to him. His constant need to try and get at the Arrancar never faltered. Grimmjow knew that sooner or later between humiliation and lust one would win the fight within the shinigami rep, which one it was he wasn't picky. Grimmjow just enjoyed watching it happen.

Grimmjow took an extra special liking to the rope corset he made on the boy. He watched attentively at the contracting muscles within in the cinched binds. It restricted Ichigo's breathing. The hair on his neck stood to a reverent attention at every labored breath. Grimm was high off the sight of someone so strong, someone gorgeous and so full of power depicted in such a way. It was better than killing him. It was better than fucking him. It was Sexy and vengefully all in the same breath. It was the idea that only he had this type of control over him. Ichigo's eyes were for him only. Even his creator couldn't claim such a thing over the man. Then there was the crème de la crème, a cock binding that held on display Ichigo's crowning glory. His unmistakable hard on was suspended in fresh air as if the Arrancar had his body on _PAUSE_.

Grimmjow watched with a fire in his eyes as the young man bound before him looked so damn graceful. His desire to consume him right then and there was powerful and Ichigo could see it. The blue hairs stood again watching the taut muscles flex underneath the hemp rope. He licked his lips just staring at Ichigo for the longest time.

"Oh God Grimm. Don't tease me like this! I want you so bad I can taste you!" He said breath coming shorter with each inhalation as if he was going to pass out.

"Mmm... Sounds good to me. So, you wanna taste me, huh? Well, let's see what we can do about that!'" He said as he laced his fingers into the shinigami's pumpkin colored mane. Ichigo's eyes gazed at him weary and confused. as the man stood in front of him. Grimm pulled lose the sash from his hakama and they fell to the floor in a pool around his legs. Ichigo's eyes were attentively trained on him. His breath growing heavy with excitement in his expected oral encounter. Grimm watched as Ichigo had the look of the eager lover ready and willing to do _ANYTHING_ to please his lover. Grimmjow shined his notorious smile as he stepped out of the hakama and backed back to Ichigo bed. Ichigo grew a grimace of frustration true intent of the Arrancar. 

Grimmjow sat at the foot of the bed. He spread his legs as he made long, languid stroke on his dick. Ichigo watched, his eyes traveling back and forth between Grimm's strokes and his crystal blue eyes. He watched intensely biting his bottom lip and he did so. It was when he was sure he had Ichigo's undivided attention that he began to speak.

"Do you want this Ichi-kun? Do you want me?" He said breathing deeply and moaning as his strokes began to catch up with him.

"Yes... You know I do!" Turing away from the teasing Arrancar.

"Ichi-kun..."  
"Ichigo..." He said in all seriousness.  
" Look at me. I want you to see this. Don't take your eyes away!"

Ichigo obeyed and watched the blue haired man's ministrations on his bed, as he writhed in his binds. Grimmjow pushed into his own hands veraciously as he stared at Ichigo blinking only every now and then. Ichigo smirked as he licked his lips and even got up enough nerve to whip his tongue at him a few times. Grimm groaned at the come hither attitude he got form the young shinigami rep. Ichigo was mesmerized at fuckin hot the big man was. Then he could feel the sweat on his body roll, the coiled of need in his belly burn and his mouth went dry in an instant. His blind lust wanted to rip Grimm apart and savory him, inside him. The sounds that were coming from the Arrancar were wearing at Ichigo at this point.

Grimm's eyelids were heavy now and he continued to stare Ichigo down as he pumped himself harder and faster. Ichigo's dick was throbbing and aching as it could only manage a ghost of a leak from its head.

"Oh Grimm... you bastard!" He said watching the man jacking himself harder. Ichigo's humiliation, desire, pride and perverted nature made him enjoy every second of what he has witnessing and out of no where excessive drool escaped his bottom swollen lip. Grimm smiled as he was almost to his limit. His head went back touch the bed and his chest rose as he sought for air. He could no longer maintain the lascivious stare he had on Ichigo. He was working from pure need now. His body jerked, guttural purr came from somewhere within. A geyser of white spilled his seed all over his chest, waist and bed. Cream spilled through his fingers and Ichigo watched as his hole jerked and jumped from the vicerous orgasm.

After gathering himself Grimm moved from the bed and back over to Ichigo. He offered him his hand.

"Fuck you!" He glared at the Arrancar.

"Seems like you're in no position to do that right now! Plus, you're the one who said you wanted me so much you could taste me." Grimmjow said in a condescending tone.

Ichigo clinched his jaw as he used his words against him but he never turned his head away. Then Grimm took his hand and ran the cum across Ichigo's face and lips. Ichigo tried not to show his enthusiasm to lick his hand as he did. He then knelt in front of the shinigami and kissed him and forced some of himself into their kiss. Ichigo, eager to deepen their kiss took it all Grimm forced his still covered fingers into their mouths as their tongues fought each other furiously. When Grimm had took his mouth away from the boy he had taken to the task of licking his fingers clean. Grimm felt as if he was going hard just at the sensation of the boy's mouth on his fingers.

Ichigo saw his reaction and played on it. He began to seductively lave the man's hand clean as he gazed at Grimm.  
"Mmm... Seems you are good enough to eat!" He panted as he caressed the man's palm with his tongue. He smirked at the blue hair deviously. "Oh Grimm... Bankai Bitch!" He said with a sudden break of his bonds. Ichigo now stood in a mess of splintered wood and broken ropes as the Arrancar stood silently semi-hard and expecting what was coming next. Ichigo tackled him and knocked him back on the bed.

"Now it's my turn motherfucka!" He said assaulting the man's mouth and grinding his dick into the other man's growing erection.

"Well, well, I didn't figure on that!" Grimm announced short of breath and cheesing.

"What, of me breaking free?" Ichigo spoke into his mouth.

"No, that you would be _angry_ when you called on Bankai. But it does make for a great fuck though!" He said as Ichigo grabbed him by his hair.

"Yeah and I'm hungry. I'm going to fuck your ass blind! You... fucker." He said invading the Arrancar's mouth again.

"Mmm... Sounds like fun!" He said as they smiled into each others mouths.

**A/N:** Well hell, this took me half the fuckin' day as the school puter froze up on me! Ain't that about a bitch! And I had some good improved stuff I didn't save but I tried to remember as much as I could but yall knonw how that goes! It's never as good as the firstime. That _ONLY_ applies to writing nothing else! LMAO!!

If you would like to talk to the author then go here http://perviepreistess. is the author and I have permission to post this on fanfic.


End file.
